The present invention relates generally to processing glass. More particularly, the present invention relates to processing cover glass used in portable electronic devices.
Glass surfaces have become increasingly popular for use in consumer electronic products, such as handheld electronic devices. Since such devices often include displays, glass surfaces can be used as protective outer surfaces for such displays. Although plastic may be used instead of glass, glass tends to provide a better protective barrier given its strength and scratch resistance.
Further, rapid improvements in size and cost of digital camera technology have lead to integration of one or more digital cameras into various portable electronic devices. While such integration provides convenience in having camera functionality available, often quality of images or video captured by such integrated cameras suffers. Moreover, although images or video of dark scenes could benefit from a flash or other illumination, for various reasons including integration difficulties, flash or other illumination are often omitted from portable electronic devices.
Thus, in electronic devices there is a continuing need for improved approaches for camera integration with glass cover arrangements.